Helga and the crazy hormones
by Lunawolfmoon
Summary: Helga has been facing the crazy 15 year old hormones. When she is asked to accompany Phoebe on her date with Gerald, she of course knew Arnold would accompany Gerald. Now she is faced with the complication of keeping in her crazy hormones, while being stuck next to Arnold the whole time! How will Helga handle this crazy predicament. (It gets M rated later in the story)
1. The walk to the movies

Chapter 1

I was watching as me and Arnold walked side by side to the movies. Gerald and Phoebe on the other side whispering in each others ear. I was happy that she can be with Gerald they have been crushing on each other for a few years. Finally Gerald got the courage to ask her out I've gone more quiet on my constant raging on Arnold. I still call him football head but I guess you can say my body and hormones have been going through its normal cycle for a girl of 15. I don't know half the time whats going on with my mind, but I surely know my deep love and passion for my football head has lasted. Oh, how my heart aches that I haven't been around you much. With these changes I hope you like. My unibrow gone for the better my clothes that I'm filling into. The agony I have gone through during a girl's time considering I started before the rest, and I still have many more to come. Yet again its for the better so I can fulfill the theory of man's desire. Oh, Arnold I am truly happy being next to you even the thought of me having this chance of watching this movie with you, makes me filled with joy. I was quickly writing down my monologue of thought in my journal, I got yanked into someones arms. Just with the scent I could tell it was my beloved Arnold. I looked at Arnold."Sorry, Helga I didn't mean to pull you but you would have ran into the pole." Arnold said I was still a little out of it, when I realized my journal was gone. I frantically looked around for it when I saw Arnold pick it up and hand it to me and he said "here Helga," with a smile. I quickly grabbed it and looked down mumbling "thank you."

I quickly caught up to Gerald and Phoebe. Who was to into each other to notice we were behind as Arnold followed. As we walked he looked at me and asked, "so what were you writing down." I blushed and mumbled "why do you want to know." trying not to revert back to my roughness towards him. I was really trying to fix myself from expressing my feelings through being a jerk to him, and as much as I hate to say it grow up a little. "Just, because you were writing so intently. It made me carious what was so interesting that you were writing." I bit my lip. This is usually where I would say know of your business, but I took a deep breath and stated "its a secret." he looked at me questionably when we arrived at the theaters. I reached for my wallet, when Arnold pulled out the money for both me and him. I blushed and said "you don't have to do that I brought money." "Its fine. Its only right that the boy pays" Arnold said with a smile. I tried to hide my blushing face with my hair it was now down to my waist. I usually wear it in a ponytail but I thought for such an occasion I would let my wavy hair out.


	2. The heat of the movie

I followed everyone into the theater when I walked into the screen room. I sat next to phoebe in the middle, while the boys sat on the outside of us. I just realized I had no idea what movie we were watching. I bumped Phoebe on the shoulder and asked "Pheebs what are we watching?" "huh? Oh, I moonlight dream" she said then went back to talking to Gerald. I groaned. Arnold laughed. I looked at him and said "whats so funny football head?" "did you jut realize what we were watching," he said with a chuckle. I slouched into my seat and hid behind my hair again, embarrassed.

The movie started but I couldn't focus on it. I glanced over at Arnold. How he looked so...so, yummy. Ah, did I really just think yummy?! Stupid hormones. Arnold looked at me and are eyes met. I quickly turned my head back to the screen my mind kept thinking about Arnold the thoughts not so innocent. Heck, they haven't been innocent since I was in 5th grade. No wonder I was distancing myself from Arnold my hormones were making me go nuts I even thought about jumping him. Ugh, being a teenager girl is hard who ever said the boys where the only ones with intimate thoughts where sadly mistaken. I came back to reality, when I looked at the movie to a girl and a guy making out. I looked over at Pheebes and it was the same scene over there.. I quickly turned to Arnold who was looking at me. His eyes where so dreamy. I gripped the side of my chair biting my lips trying to hold back. Arnold turned away. I looked down and starred at Arnold's hand. No, Helga you guys aren't together. Arnold probably doesn't even like you like that. You must resist the temptation, I told myself. I turned back to the screen and it was getting overly intimate. Man, I cant believe this is rated pg-13, I thought to myself. I suddenly felt a hand on mine. I looked over to see Arnold looking at the movie, blushing while his hand was on mine. My heart was racing a mile a minute. I can't believe this is happening. I felt his hand slowly move away but out of impulse I quickly grabbed his hand. My eyes screamed please don't let this moment stop. Arnold then squeezed my hand lightly, assuring me he would not let go. I smiled I was so happy I was starting to tear up. I turned back to the screen not letting go of his hand for the life of me.

When the movie was over we all got up and I slowly released his hand. My face must have read as a painful look. We walked out and Gerald turned around to me and Arnold and said "I'm going to walk phoebe home. Can you guys get home fine by yourselves.?" I just looked down totally lost. My hormones and my love for Arnold where draining my system so much my chest was hurting whether that was good or bad I didnt know. I looked back up as Arnold said "go ahead we'll be fine," to Gerald. "thanks man," Gerald said. They did their handshake thing, and phoebe waved bye to Helga. Then Gerald and Phoebe walked away hand in hand. I looked at Arnold biting my lip. He grabbed my hand and we started walking home. I didn't know what to say my head was still in a trance from everything that happened in the theater. Arnold looked at me as we kept walking and asked "Are you okay Helga?" I looked at him and blushed. "I'm... I don't know right now your holding my hand and I dreamed about this since I was a kid. My head and heart are at its peek and now, I'm blabbering all this to you and I don't know what you think or even like me or if you think this was all because of the heat of the moment. I don't understand whats going on with me. All I know is that I love you more then life it self. I know that sounds dramatic but-" I was cut off from the blabbering by a sensation that sent a surge through my body. It was Arnold. I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. When was it that he surpassed me in height? Oh, Crimeny just shut up mind for once, and let me enjoy this moment of pure bliss. After a minute he broke from the kiss. I would have fell back from being week to my knees, but Arnold said looking me straight in the eyes. "will you go out with me" Arnold asked. I stood stiff shocked at what I heard. I slapped myself to snap out of it. Arnold looked at little shocked at my reaction. "Yes! Yes!" I said over joyed. Arnold chuckled and game me another kiss. I was so happy. When I got home I was so depressed that the moment of bliss was over and who knows when it will happen again then it dawned on me that he asked me out. I'm going out with Arnold. I slammed my face into my pillow and screamed with joy. "This is so amazing. My dense angel has finally taken notice. Oh, Arnold," I said holding my pillow up at the ceiling, then squeezed it to death. That night I laid awake waiting for what tomorrow had in store for me.

* * *

><p><strong>so I'm having writers block and cant think of where to go from here. I got one idea but it wouldn't be for chapters to come. I'm up for ideas, or suggestions? Thanks and hope you enjoy the story so far.<strong>


	3. the next day was a date

I woke up to banging at the door.

I grumbled then screamed "what!"

"your friend or something is here, so get your lazy ass up, Olga" Bob said

I got out of bed and swung open my door to tell bob a piece of my mind when Arnold was standing there. I jumped back and covered my chest. So I don't like wearing bras to sleep its uncomfortable that's why I covered my chest. My shirt is a thin fabric so when you got D cups you can see them a lot better. Arnold blushed and looked me up and down.

I slammed the door in his face and shouted "perv!"

I quickly got dressed throwing on a bra, form fitting t-shirt and some jeans, and opened the door again.

"I'm sorry Helga I didn't mean to um..." Arnold said cutting off and gulped.

I blushed and said "its fine." while looking at the ground

"so whats up Arnold?" I asked.

"i just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today." Arnold said with a smile

I bit my lip and said "sounds fun, football head."

Arnold gave a big smile. I couldn't help but melt at his smile everything of him was so perfect. I turned to my dresser and grabbed my wallet and walked out. Once out the door Arnold grabbed my hand. We started to walk in no particular direction.

"so where are we going." I said trying not to sound nervous.

"i don't know" he said.

I stopped walking making him stop to and asked "you don't know?" I was trying hard not to divert back to my old ways of ridiculing him for not knowing.

"i just wanted to spend the day with you. I could care less where we went." He said with another one of his Arnold smiles.

I hid behind my bangs trying not to show my blushing.

"how about ice cream." I said after a moment of silence.

"sounds good" Arnold said as we started to walk towards the ice cream shop.

Once we got to the shop we got some ice cream and sat at a round table with high up chairs. There became silence again as I sat poking at my ice cream.

"So what have you been up to. I haven't really talked to you for a few years now." Arnold said

"yeah, well not much just living life." I said.

I didn't want to really get into details of my life and these stupid hormones.

"well that's a description." Arnold said with a chuckle

"well what about you Arnoldo what have you been up to." I said a little harsher then I would of liked

"same I guess, a little depressed that we go back to school in a few days." he said.

I raised an eyebrow and said "Really, the famous Arnold doesn't want to go to school."

"I'm not famous, Helga." Arnold said modestly

"yeah tell that to all the freshmen girls that practically drool at your existence, well now sophomore girls I guess." I said trying to not sound jealous.

"oh, really. Well how about all the guys that stare at you." Arnold said a little frustrated.

"please, if they knew me they would run for cover. There all just stupid boys that cant see past the breast." I said

Arnold just looked at me while I shoved some ice cream in my mouth. Fuck! My old ways are coming back, must hold back! I told myself mentally.

"you know you are beautiful." Arnold said with a smile

I blushed. I cant believe Arnold just called me beautiful, I thought. He touched my hand snapping me out of my thoughts, but I quickly reverted back to them as I looked at him dreamily. I saw his beautiful eyes and his heavenly smile, and who could forget that corn flour hair.

"Helga? Are you okay?" Arnold asked

"huh, what, fine." I said making no sense.

Come on snap out of it Helga your going to wreck it come back to reality please! I shouted in my head

I shook my head lightly trying to seem natural and get me out of my thoughts.

"any way, when do we have to get are schedules for school again?" I asked and thought what a stupid question I'm on a date with Arnold! Crimeny!

"I think tomorrow." Arnold said a little caught off guard with that question.

"oh, thanks." I said quietly then stuffed some more ice cream in my mouth.

After we finished the ice cream. Arnold paid for the meal without me being able to object and walked out.

"so what now?" I asked.

"how about a walk in the park?" Arnold said

"okay." I said

we walked to the park and when we got there. There was a lot of couples. We walked through slowly looking around at all the people making out. I gulped. My hormones where starting to push there way out.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." I said biting my lip.

"yeah." Arnold agreed

we headed to leave the park, when we saw Gerald and Phoebe making out we both blushed and quickly got away from where they were.

"way more then I wanted to see again." I said looking at the ground.

"yeah." Arnold said

my body was starting to heat up. Arnold was right next to me and I wanted to kiss him so bad I closed my eyes while we walked until I heard a yell.

"Helga, watch out!" Arnold yelled

I opened my eyes as I fell into a pond. My side ponytail was dripping wet along with my pink bow that held it in place, then as if it couldn't get any more embarrassing a frog jumped on my head. I was so pissed with myself Arnold helped me out of the pound. He just starred at me when I got out

"what?" I asked aggravated

I looked down to wear he was starring at and my shirt was totally see through now. I felt so embarrassed I quickly covered my breast as Arnold pulled me to him and covered me with his plaid over shirt. Arnold's clothing attire was blue jeans a red plaid long sleeve shirt that was always unbuttoned and a blue short sleeve shirt underneath. He grabbed my hand and ran to the bathroom. He opened the door to the bathroom and I walked in and closed the door. I looked at myself in the mirror and I was a mess I took out my bow and sat it on the sink, then ringed out my hair. slipped off my shirt only to realize my bra was soaked as well. I contemplated on what to do. I put on Arnold's button up shirt with my bra still on and it started to get the shirt wet. I quickly took of the bra and re-buttoned up the shirt. The smell of Arnold's shirt was so amazing. A goofy smile formed on my face. I looked in the mirror and you couldn't tell I wasn't wearing a bra. Thank god, boys have such thick shirts, I said to myself. I walked out with my shirt covering my bra and bow in my hands. My hair was down and damp. I looked around to see Arnold running towards me. He handed me the bag, while trying to catch his breath. I put my clothes in the bag.

"thanks Arnold." I said blushing while looking away.

"no problem." he said with a smile.

We walked back to my house. I was a little depressed and angry with how short the date ended because of my stupidity. When we got to my front door step, we just looked at each other.

"well thanks for the shirt Arnold I will give it back to you later." I said while turning towards the door.

Then all of a sudden he pulled me around and said "keep it." while kissing me hard.

My eyes went wide as I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his head we kept kissing as he slipped his tongue in my mouth I blushed. I never thought Arnold could be like this, maybe I wasn't the only one with crazy hormones. As he slowly pulled away from the kiss, my arms were still wrapped around his neck. We both blushing. He looked down blushing even more and I realized he could feel my bare chest against him. I looked away embarrassed. He pulled my head to face him and kissed me one more time shyly on the lips

He walked down the steps and said "see you later, Helga."

I looked up at him with a smile and said " see you later football head."

I walked inside and ran up to my room and shut the door. I sat in my chair and wrote down everything that happened today in my dairy. After everything was down. I shook my hand a few times as it hurt, from writing a little to hard, and laid on my bed wrapping my arms around myself still in Arnold's shirt. I sniffed it again enticed by his smell, and thought to myself maybe today wasn't so bad after all

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully this chapter was ok still have writers block but I wanted to get a new chapter out there so I tried my hardest to come up with something. Still up for Ideas. and always happy to hear reviews. tried to space it out this time never really done it that way before so hopefully it was ok. Anyway thanks for reading. I will try and update next chapter soon.<strong>


	4. why you picked me

**Hi everyone sorry for the long update college has been loadingme with stacks of home work. well here's the next chapter and no TJM never happened.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

I woke up to my dad yelling "olga, get up, your friend's here."

ugh, is this going to be a regular thing or something I thought trying to open my eyes. Wait a second a friend! I jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed.

I swung the door open and started to say "sorry football he-" then I realized it was phoebe.

"Oh hi, phoebe." I said caught off guard.

"Greetings Helga, I'm shocked to see you already dressed." Phoebe said

"Yeah well, you know." I said not really sure what to say.

"It's fine Helga, but who were you expecting," she said with a grin.

I kept quiet a second until she said "let me guess, Arnold."

I blushed and quickly said "how did you know."

"Well anyone could guess when you pretty much said football head." phoebe said with a giggle, then asked "so why where you expecting him?"

I sighed and said "I will explain on the way to school, I don't want to get stuck in a long line because we where to late."

"okay," Phoebe said and started to walk down the stairs as I followed her shutting my door.

On the way I told her about everything. Well almost everything I left out the part where we saw her and Gerald making out. I didn't want to have to explain that or rethink it, as much as phoebe probably wouldn't want to know it.

"So you guys are officially going out, right?" Phoebe asked just to make sure.

"yes," I said smiling widely at the thought that I AM dating Arnold.

Phoebe squealed with glee, and hugged Helga.

"I'm so happy for you!" she stated with a big smile on her face. I said thanks as we headed into the High School. We walked over to the gym where there was a small line with kids getting their schedules. Phoebe glanced around until she saw who she was looking for. She then ran over to Gerald and gave him a big hug, blushing. I walked to where she was when I spotted Arnold next to Gerald. I bit my lip, and we both looked down a little unsure on how to act. I watched my foot as I swirled it in small circles on the ground. I saw Arnold's feet step closer. I looked up to Arnold right next to me. We both looked in the opposite direction from each other. Oh my gosh, Helga whats wrong with you! what happened to the proud non shy girl. I said firmly to my self in my head.

"well, I... we better get are schedules I said grabbing phoebes arm pulling her away from Gerald and getting in line.

Once we got the schedules we walked back to where the boys where and compared schedules. I had all but one class with phoebe. As the years went by I stopped flushing school down the toilet, and started to actual try. Which being a genus was quiet easy to get up to phoebes level.

"wow, you actually got all the same classes as phoebe who thought you could be that smart." Gerald said with a chuckle.

I glared at him, but that was it. like I said I really am trying to change my ways of being a jerk. Even though it was quiet hard. I looked over at Arnold's class schedule and he had ALL the same classes as me. I'm not going to lie I was shocked. I mean I knew Arnold was smart but to be at me and Phoebes level is a little, well... hard.

"hey, Arnold how did we end up with all the same classes?' I asked curiously.

"must just be a coincidence." Arnold said diverting his eyes a little bit.

I was going to say something until Gerald said "Oh, Arnold you didn't tell your new girl friend how you verily made it into her classes." Gerald had a big grin on his face as Arnold glared at him, while a blush crossed his face.

"Gerald," Arnold said irritated.

"What I just thought your girlfriend might know that you purposely picked those classes just so you could be around her." Gerald said and sticking his tongue out, knowing he was messing with Arnold.

"Gerald, shut up." Arnold said clinching his fist almost fully red from embarrassment.

"Wait, how is that possible? we had to chose new classes the second week of summer, me and Arnold have only been dating for like three days or something" I said generally confused and carious at what was going on.

Arnold turned to Helga and stuttered "I...um-"

Gerald cut him off and said "I asked to know what Phoebe was going to put down, and when she said you where going to be taking all the same classes except one I relied it back to Arnold."

I stood there not sure knowing what to say, so I grabbed Arnold and ran out of the gym.

Once in a more quiet and secluded place I asked "Arnold, why did you pick the same classes as me."

Arnold didn't say anything just kept looking at the ground. I started to get frustrated. I'm Helga G. Pataki for petes sake I want to know.

"Arnold tell me why." I said more firmly trying not to come off harsh.

I still wound up with silence I grabbed his shoulders making him look at me and said "Arnold why did you go out of your way to fine the same classes! Heck why did you even start dating me." I then closed my eyes irritated at my last words, and thought why did I say that now he will probably think I didn't like him or break up with me.

"because I wanted to be around you." he said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"what?" I said not fully sure of what I just heard.

"I wanted to be with you Helga. Ever since FTi you grew distance from me, and I noticed that I missed you. I didn't really miss the bullying but I missed your presence, I missed you just being around me. Good or bad, and when I did see you, you never really talked you just wrote, besides talking to Phoebe you wrote all the time in your journal. Then when Gerald told me he had a date with Phoebe and you were tagging along I couldn't help but jump at the chance to be with you again. This is why I asked you out and I worked my butt off to get the same classes as you."

I just stood again not knowing what to say, so I decided to just grab Arnold by the collar and kiss him hard on the lips. My hormones were swirling and my heart fluttered, I just had to kiss him.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its a little short but i really wanted to get another chapter out there. hope you liked it. Comments and ideas, like always are excepted. =) <strong>


	5. School, Cheese Festival, Locket?

**Disclaimer: don't know if I put this in yet but I do not own hey Arnold I'm just making up a story for them later in life.**

**Hi everyone I will be getting into more hormones just not as intense yet I cant give it all in the beginning there would be none for later then. (lol) I have 2 more thoughts for later in the story just have a hard time getting to that point in time. Also I don't know if I said it already but thank you everyone for the ideas and help with this story there's no way I could get it to this point without you guys, so thank you a whole lots! =D Oh, and I fixed the grammar errors at the end of chapter 4 if you noticed them. OK ill be quite now here is the next chapter. =)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

My body was going on a rampage. I pushed Arnold against a tree and jammed my tongue his mouth. My brain was fighting with each other. One side was saying you got to stop, you got to control these hormones. My other side was saying no keep going. The hormones can finally be free! I finally pulled back when I heard "Jee, Wilickers. What a sight for sore eyes." I turned to see Harold, Sid, and Stinky looking shocked. I looked back at Arnold his hair was all over the place and he looked daze.

"What you guys never seen a girl make out with her boyfriend before." I said not caring if I came off snooty.

"I think were more shocked to see you two together. Compared to how you used to treat Arnold this is like the twilight zone or something." Sid said

"Well its not the twilight zone, me and Arnold are together and that's, that." I said very proud.

"Yeah we got that now," Sid said as they walked away

I looked back at Arnold who was still in a trance. I shook him by the shoulders and said "hello, football head are you in there."

"huh," he said.

I faced palmed thinking what did I do to Arnold.

"so what should we do now Arnold. I mean we got are schedules, now what." I said with a hand on my hip.

Arnold grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close, then said "I could think of a few things to do."

I blushed bright red. I don't understand Arnold anymore first he's dazed by my kiss then he wants more. Maybe he was the one gaining a split personality like I once had. I diverted my eyes from Arnold's eyes, as he was running his hand up my back. Okay, I want stuff from Arnold more then any other girl but where still in the school!

I pushed Arnold away chuckling nervously, and said "I don't think this is the right place for that kind of thing."

Arnold blushed realizing how he was acting and mumbled "sorry"

I looked at him with one eyebrow up thinking, maybe a teenage boy's hormones cause them to have split personality or something. I couldn't really think of any other reason why "Angel" Arnold was acting totally different.

"come on lets go back and find pheebes and Gerald," I said waving my hand towards the gym.

We both walked back to the gym quietly, when we got there the number of kids practically tripled and it was a little uncomfortable. It was so crowded I could verily move through the place. I got pushed onto Arnold a few times. It was really becoming irritating. Don't get me wrong, I liked the bumping into Arnold part but I'm so sick of this crowd. I started to clench my fist and if I didn't see a tall stack of hair a few people in front of me I swear I would have started pushing people back. We finally got to tall hair boy who had phoebe by the waist trying to get through the crowd.

"Helga!" phoebe cried happy to see me.

"Hey, Pheebes." I said with a smile.

"Man, lets get out of here you guys. its getting to hectic." Gerald said.

"yeah, I was getting annoyed with all the people pushing me." I said still irritated.

"You didn't just push them back, I can guarantee they would back off if it was you, or did you not want break your nice act." Gerald said knowing he was pushing my buttons.

I glared at him and was about to fight back when Arnold said to Gerald with a frown. "really Gerald, come on."

"okay, okay, Arnold. Sorry Helga." he said sincerely

I grinned and gave him a look that said that's right bucko, you better back off.

We finally got out of the gym each of us a little frazzled.

"man, I cant believe were stuck dealing with that in a few days." Gerald said trying to fix his hair.

"well believe it, because we got another 3 years of that," I said while fixing my ponytail.

I sighed as the pony tail was not coming out right. Phoebe waved to me as I went over to her bent down a little and she fixed my hair. Phoebe was about 5'2, she was slowly developing an hour glass figure, and she was still cute little Phoebe, just less innocent.

"thanks pheebes," I said standing back up straight.

"so what now," Gerald said leaning against a wall.

It was quiet for a few seconds. We really didn't have plans after this.

"how about the cheese festival. Its in town again," Phoebe said with a smile.

I started to feel sick at the idea. Such bad memories I thought to myself.

"sounds fun," Arnold said.

Ugh, of course he would agree. Last time he was there, he was with Lila, and my plans epically failed to break them apart. I kept thinking about that time as we walked. I tried to make him look like a fool at a game instead she was fine with his fail. He goes on a spin around ride she hurls, and she ends up finding him even more caring and lovable. Then I made that stupid swan boat sink and she ends up liking him even more. I mean who doesn't know how to swim it was like 5 feet of water not even that deep. I rubbed my temples trying to calm down, and make this headache that appeared to go away.

"Are you okay?" Arnold asked worried.

"huh, yeah fine," I said still rubbing my temples.

Arnold looked at me a little skeptical but let it go. Once we got there a big cheese person jumped out saying "try some cheese its delicious."

Before we could say anything he drop a piece of cheese in each of are hands and danced away.

"well, then," I said shrugging and sticking the cheese in my mouth. It tasted okay. I would say it was Swiss.

We walked in and looked around. It looked a lot nicer then it did when we were kids. There were a few more rides and the wooden tables looked more polished. And the side games had a much wider variety.

Gerald grabbed phoebe by the hand and ran to a side game. Me and Arnold followed. I wanted to grab his hand but when it comes to Arnold I lose half of my confidence. We went to the game right next to the one phoebe and Gerald where at.

"what are the odds," I mumbled under my breath. It just so happened to be the same game he played with Lila.

"what?" Arnold asked not really sure of what I said.

"nothing, so what are you going for, prize wise?" I asked

"I'm not sure, what do you want?" Arnold asked sweetly.

I looked up at the prizes and saw that same dumb bear he tried to win for Lila. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that memory. I scanned the other items when I came across a tiger stuffed animal. I smiled and pointed at it and said "that one."

"Okay," Arnold said with a determined look.

He eyed the three bottles down and threw a nice pitch taking out the first set of bottles. He grabbed the next ball and repeated the same technique and knocked them down again. Finally he grabbed the last ball and threw it perfectly getting a perfect score and winning me the tiger. He handed me the tiger and I smiled.

"thanks, no one has ever won me anything." I said trying to hide my blushing behind my new tiger.

"Well I'm glad I could be the first" he said happily.

"what next" he said putting his hands in his pocket.

"how about that game" I said pointing at this water game where you shoot water at a center target.

"okay," he said we walked over to the game and sat in the chairs.

"I'm going to win." I told Arnold confidently.

"whatever you say Helga." he said with a grin.

"One, two, three," the game worker stated.

I hit directly center the whole time and after a second or two the bells rang signaling I have won. I pointed at the stuffed football as my prized.

"I told you I would win," I said with a smirk.

Arnold laughed a little and said "you know you may have become quieter over the years but your still just as competitive."

"yeah, well that's just a part of me, bucko" I said giving him the football, then said "a present from me to you."

He rolled his eyes, and gave me a "really" look.

"what." I said sticking out my tongue at him.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the bumper cars.

We got in the cars and I said "ready to kick some major butt."

"yeah, well I guess I can expect that attitude out of you," Arnold said with a laugh.

"well what did you plan on doing going ever so slow, trying to enjoy the view while you get creamed by someone from behind." I said realizing that sounded way to exact to what happen when he was with Lila. Fuck I told myself he's so going to put two and two together. I looked over to Arnold and he looked a suspicious at me, then said "no I was planning to bump into people.

"well, well good then" I faltered, not looking into his eyes.

The ride started and my nerves left me as we both were laughing, ramming into people, really enjoying are selves. After we got off the ride we were both laughing still, until I looked into Arnold's eyes I took a step towards him not breaking eye contact he took a step towards me. I became so close to him I could feel Arnold's breath I tilted my head up a little and he kissed me softly. He slithered his arms around my waist pushing my body closer to his. We kept kissing for about a min. when we both broke for breath. I looked to my side and saw the love boat ride. Arnold followed my stare and grinned. He grabbed my hand and lead me to the ride. He helped me into the swan, which looked way nicer then the one from when we were kids. The boat started to move into the tunnel. I pretended to look at the scenery. Until I felt Arnold's hand on my cheek I turned to look at him. And he lightly pressed his lips on my mine. I kissed back, he licked the bottom of my lips asking for entrance. Of course I granted it. Our tongue fought for dominance, but he won to my surprise. He roamed my mouth until we both had to take a breath. He then pushed me down lightly onto the seat. My back was against the seat and his body was over mine. He kissed my lips then went to my neck and kissed around looking for my soft spot. Once he found it a moaned lightly he sucked on that area making me want to go crazy. He lifted away from my neck when we both saw a bright light heading towards us. We both sat up straight quickly, as the swan exited the tunnel. Arnold helped me out of the boat, and we walked to find Phoebe and Gerald . We found them walking out of the mini roller coaster ride. Arnold wave to them. They headed over to where we were.

"you guys have fun on the mini roller coaster?" Arnold asked them.

"it was okay. What ride did you guys just get off of?" phoebe asked.

"that love boat ride." Arnold said trying to sound nonchalant about it.

"yeah I bet you guys had a lot of fun on it." Gerald said pointing at my neck.

Arnold blushed and I realized even though I couldn't see it Arnold left a hickey on my neck. I quickly pulled out my pink bow that held up my hair, letting my hair fall over the hickey. I then looked down embarrassed.

Phoebe just giggled a little, smiling.

"Well I think its about time to head out." Arnold said scratching the back of his head.

"yeah your right man, well I'm going to take phoebe home its about 5 o'clock and she has to be home for dinner."

while Arnold and Gerald did their hand shake thing, me and phoebe said good by to each other, and headed are separate ways.

"so should I walk you to your house. I don't want you to be late for dinner." Arnold said sweetly.

I chuckled a little and said "please my dinner is trying to find food in my fridge then heading upstairs."

Arnold gave me a worried look, I guess I cant blame him only phoebe knows how crappy my home life really is.

"well how about we go out to eat. My treat." Arnold said happily.

"that would be nice," I said grabbing his hand.

He smiled at me and kept holding my hand as we went hunting to find a place to eat dinner.

We stopped at a Burger joint. I let Arnold order first, then when he asked me what I wanted I bit my lip. I really wanted to order a double ponder with everything on it, like I would normally get but I thought better of it.

"I'll take a cheese burger," I told the cashier

we sat down across from each other in one of the booths.

"thanks for taking me out." I said to Arnold.

"your welcome." Arnold said smiling

"so," I said not really sure what to say. I don't know why but this always seems to happen when I'm around Arnold. Either I want to jump him or I'm so nervous I cant think of anything to say.

"so what's in the pocket?" Arnold asked.

I was confused and looked down at my pocket when I saw my heart locket poking out. I gulped and shoved my hand in my pocket, then said "nothing."

"Come on Helga," Arnold said with another "really" look.

I sighed and pulled it out, then sat it on the table. Thankfully are order number was called and I quickly got up to get the order. When I headed back I saw the locket open and Arnold just looking at it. I gulped and slowly walked to the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha,Ha. what will Arnold think about the locket she always carries. anyway hopefully this chapter was long enough for now, I thought about continuing on but I wanted to update it. also I thought this was a "nice" place to end this chapter. =) as I always say comments and ideas always help me... A lot. so thanks everyone for reading hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. I will try and get the next chapter out soon.<strong>


	6. Heres Olga

**Hello, sorry for the late update. Finals week is in 2 weeks and I'm trying to make sure I have all my work done. Also I know this chapter is short but I was really feeling bad leaving you guys hanging so I wanted to make sure I got this chapter out. This chapter might be a little slow but it has a point. On another note, I cant take full credit for the cheese festival, that was actually an idea presented to me by Ezekiel48, so thanks Ezekiel48. =) Enjoy, the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Helga," Arnold said softly

I didn't look up. my mind was thinking its all over, its all over, its all over!

I heard Arnold repeat "Helga"

I still didn't look up I was on the brink of tears. Till I felt a hand gently moving my face to look at him. I looked into his eyes about to burst into tears, when I felt lips press against mine gently. I melted in the kiss. Arnold then pulled back and smiled at me. "you know I don't mind right." Arnold said.

My eyes widen and I said shocked "you don't."

"No, I will be honest it did shock me, but I'm flattered. Besides I cant be one to judge since, I could come off just as stalker like with making sure I'm in all the same classes with you." Arnold said giving that amazing smile.

A smile started to form on my face and I said "please, I think holding onto a picture of you since forever is more stalker like."

"Not really, couples carry pictures of each other with them all the time." Arnold said.

"yeah, but we weren't dating yet, and I still had the locket." I stated.

"well it just shows you how much you loved me." Arnold said, a grin forming on his face.

"love, not loved, Arnoldo," I said.

"my point exactly." Arnold said with a grin planted on his face. He grabbed his drink and took a sip from it. I rolled my eyes smiling and grabbed my hamburger. I didn't show it but I was so happy he didn't think I was crazy or leave me for it. I thought 'Oh Arnold, you truly are an understanding Angel.'

After we were done eating. I grabbed the locket Arnold had sat down on the table earlier and quickly put it in my locket. He then walked me home. It was around 6:30 and I was sad to see us approach my front door. When we got to my front door I turned to face Arnold with a sad face.

He smiled at me and said "cheer up will see each other tomorrow."

I smiled and leaned in for a kiss. He kissed me lightly, then hugged me and walked away. As I watched him walk away I sighed and walked through my door and up to my room.

'what a day' I thought as I flopped on my back

I woke up to loud noises coming from down stairs. I groaned from being woken up and grabbed my alarm clock off my bed stand

"9 o'clock! What the fuck! I have 2 more days before school starts. I just want to get some sleep is that so much for a girl to ask"

I groaned again and covered my face with a pillow. It didn't work though, the noise was still clear as day. I threw my pillow across the room and rubbed my face with my hands in irritation. I stomped down stairs about to kill some one when I saw Olga and her husband, Dan sitting at the table. Dan looked at me, grinned and said "nice hair due Helga."

"Can it Dan," I said fully aware of my frizzy hair.

He just laughed. Me and Dan have this joking relationship where we were always messing with each other usually in the spirit of fun, but I wasn't having a fun morning. Olga got up from her chair, walked over and gave me a big hug, then said "baby sister I missed you so much."

"yeah, yeah Olga." I said trying to get out of the hug, still irritated. Me and Olga have an okay relationship now. I put most of my differences aside with her, since it wasn't her fault my parents only had her in their mind. She still can be annoying though, but she makes up for it by bringing nice gifts for me every time they visit, so that earns her a little more brownie points. Once she stopped hugging me she walked over, grabbed two presents and held them out to me. I grabbed them and sat down at the kitchen table.

"ones from me and the other ones from Dan" Olga said cheerfully.

I opened the first one. It was a beautiful writing and calligraphy set it even came with a pink leather book like you would see from the 1800's. I looked at in aw. It was so amazing I jumped up and hugged Olga.

"thank you," I said and sat back down.

"hey don't forget about my present I know you will love it" Dan said grinning.

I looked at him suspiciously 'what is he up to' I thought.

I opened the gift slowly making sure it didn't have some prank to it. When I got it opened it I saw one of those professional football helmets it even had the mic in it, so the coach could talk to you. It was nice to have my own so I didn't have to share one anymore that's been on a sweaty boys head.

"I thought you would like it. It's even your school color so you can try out for JV this year then go to varsity next year. Since you didn't play on the freshmen team for whatever reason" Dan said.

"you know I didn't play freshmen year because we were out of town seeing you guys when try outs happened" I said with a slight frown.

"well here is me making up for that, besides you could use getting back into football ever since you got to old for wreck football in 8th grade your anger issues have been coming back." Dan said smirking from ear to ear.

"want me to show you how far my anger can go" I said pointing a butter knife at him with a grin.

"oh, I'm shaking in my leather boots" Dan said chuckling.

I got up out of my chair while the butter knife was still in my hand.

"okay enough you guys" Olga said breaking up the friendly fight.

Me and Dan laughed, and I picked my football helmet out of the box it was in, only to find a hidden pair of condoms inside the helmet. My face went red as Dan was cracking up. Olga came over to see what was up, when she saw it. She frowned and walked over to Dan socking him in the shoulder hard. "ouch," he said rubbing his arm, while Olga glared at him. I stuck my tongue out at him and thought 'Ha, that's what you get.'

I started to get up and said my thanks again to both of them and gathered up my presents bringing them to my room. I set the writing/calligraphy set on my desk and hung the helmet in my closet when the condoms fell out. I picked them up and thought 'now where should I put these.' I looked around and decided to set it in my desk drawer. I sat down in my chair and thought 'I wonder how Arnold would handed me in bed. I bet he would get on top of me and kiss me lightly, then he would trail down my neck just like he did in the love boat, he would suck on my neck for a little bit then kiss down to my shirt. I would take off my shirt and he would continue to kiss down till he got to my breast, then...' I quickly shook my head to break the thought. "oh I cant wait to see Arnold today," I said to myself. I got dressed, fixed my hair into a pony tail and walked back down stairs. I Grabbed some pancakes from the counter and sat back down to eat. That's another good thing about Olga coming down there's actually breakfast on the table. I ate my pancakes and said good bye to everyone. I was about to head out the door until Bob said "where do you think your going missy we are going to be together until Olga leaves Sunday night."

"what!? I have plans," I exclaimed

"yeah plans to go have fun with her boy friend usig the gift I gave her," Dan commented just quietly enough for Olga and Helga to hear. I glared at him and Olga hit his arm again.

"well your going to have to cancel them. Were leaving in 30 minutes, so get ready" Bob said

"ugh!" I screamed and stomped upstairs.

Once in my room I pulled out my phone and texted Arnold "hey, my sister came in to town and won't be able to see you till Monday. I'm sorry." I sent the message, grabbed my doleful bag from my closet and started packing stuff. When we leave with Olga it usually means we don't come back for a few days in this case it means probably until Sunday night. It may sound shocking that Bob would want to go on these trips but he knows Olga loves it and he would do anything for her. My phone buzzed and I looked at the text "Its fine I will miss you though"-Arnold

Oh my gosh Arnold said he will miss me. I jumped up and down with glee.

I quickly texted him back "i will miss you to."

I sighed as I threw a few more things in my bag and headed down stairs. We all threw are bags in the back and got in Bob's hummer. We started to drive to who knows where.

After a grueling days of family time I finally laid back on my bed I was so exhausted. When your not used to family , family events can really wear you out. I slid under my covers ready to start my first day of sophomore year.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I have a question for all the readers out there. I have been wondering would you guys prefer faster updates, but shorter chapters, or longer chapters but slower updates. Of course, this will very through out this story, but I would really like to know what you guys prefer. Thanks! Also comments and ideas are always helpful. oh, and I did try and fix up the grammar and spelling errors in my last chapter but its my weak point, so hopefully I did okay on fixing it up. Thanks for reading! =)<strong>


	7. What happens on the first day of school

**Hi, everyone I know this chapter took longer then I would have liked but I've been struggling with this story. Hopefully you guys like it, and sorry for the update.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

I woke up to my alarm blaring in my ears.

'God when did I come to hate mornings' I thought.

I turned off my alarm and got out of bed. I went to look through my wardrobe.

"lets see should I get all dressed up. Ugh, but that requires so much work. hm... screw it" I said.

I pulled on some black skinny jeans. A pink form fitting t-shirt and a pair of my converse. I looked at my hair and contemplated on what to do with it. I tied my bow to a little section of the back of my hair and looked in the mirror. I groaned.

"Crimeny, why does it look so girly." I said to myself.

I took the bow out and deiced a ponytail would be best, since my hickey is gone now.

Once I tied up my hair using my bow I said to myself "is this really the best I can look. I mean I'm dating Arnold for pete sake. Oh my god I'm dating Arnold. I mean yeah we have been together for a while now, but school is a whole different ball game. Breath Helga, you must calm down. You already showed affection in front of Stinky and Sid whats the difference if everyone else sees. That's different I don't think I can handle being all affectionate in school. Why? Don't you want to tell the world he is your boyfriend. Well yeah. I really got to stop debating with myself out loud if someone heard me they would think I'm a basket case."

I sighed and walked down stairs. I grabbed an apple and walked out the door. It felt like it took seconds to get there when in reality it was a 30 minute walk. I took a deep breath and walked into the doors. I looked around seeing people slowly heading to class most look excited but some cringed with pain because they were back in school. I smirked and thought 'I can do this. Piece of cake.'

"Hi, Helga."

I jumped as I saw Arnold smiling at me.

"Hey, football head." I said trying not to sound nervous.

"How are you this morning." Arnold said getting closer to me.

I leaned back a little tugging at my shirt from the heat that was creeping up on me.

"you know I missed you over the weekend," Arnold whispered next to my ear.

I blushed a deep red and was about to swoon him.

When Gerald hit Arnolds shoulder saying "whats up my main man."

I breathed a sigh of relief as Phoebe came over to me.

"Greetings, Helga." She said with a beaming smile.

"hey, Pheebes" I said returning her smile.

We all started to walk to class together.

"So how was family time," She asked

"It was immensely painful, I swear if Dan wasn't there I would have drowned them all in the hotel pool. Well I would have drowned Dan to but that would be for a entirely different reason." I said as I thought back to what had happened.

We were all in the hummer as Olga rambled on about her life as Miriam and Bob listened as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, while me and Dan played the card game BS trying to out bluff each other.

I came out of my thought when Phoebe said "Well at least it wasn't entirely bad."

"what wasn't so bad," Gerald interrupted. They clearly were to busy talking about there own things to listen to are conversation.

"Helga's family trip she went on over the weekend." Phoebe answered.

"yeah, how did that go? you verily messaged me." Arnold chimed in.

"well you can thank good old Bob for that. He was to lazy to get a phone adapter from his business so I could charge my phone. Needless to say it left me with no way out from "family" time." I stated.

With that we all walked into the Gym ready to get P.E. Class over with. It was one of the few classes that we all had together. We sat down on numbers and waited for roll to get taken. After the teacher took roll the teacher said for us do four laps around the track then we could relax until class was over.

"Phoebe this will be so nice I haven't had a good run in a while." I told phoebe as I was stretching getting ready for the run.

"I bet. I wish I could be as athletic as you," Phoebe said with a smile.

"Your pretty fast when you want to be. Besides your amazingly smart. You don't need to be super athletic," I said returning the smile.

Gerald and Arnold came up to us.

Then Gerald said "you ready to race Helga."

"Oh, you want to race hair boy? Well bring it." I said smirking.

Arnold and Phoebe just looked at each other and shrugged.

"I guess will compete with you guys," Phoebe said getting ready to Run.

"Yeah, it will be fun." Arnold said.

"Ready, Set, Go!" we all yelled and ran. We had 4 laps to run so the all were pacing are sleves. I was at the front of the pack still keeping a good pace. We all started to pick up speed and Gerald started to catch up with me. I just smirked knowing there was no way he could beat me. We all finally were heading into are last lap. Gerald and Arnold were close behind me while Phoebe surprisingly was running right next to me, but that was fine. She would be the only one I wouldn't mind if I lose to. However it didn't last long before phoebe started to fall behind. I then went into a sprint. I knew I could make it around this track in a sprint any day of the week. Gerald and Arnold started to sprint as well. They both started to catch up to me. However Gerald started to lose his breath and to his own surprise he started to slow down. I just thought ha, I knew he wouldn't be able to keep up. I am surprised Arnold is keeping up with me. As we rounded the last corner, I looked at Arnold and he looked at me. He had such beautiful eyes. I quickly shook the thought as Arnold was smiling at me I returned the smile then knew I wouldn't let it end like this. I will stay on the top, even if that means beating my beloved. My smile started to twist into an evil grin as I used the last bit of strength I had passing Arnold and making it across the finish line. She leaned against they pole to catch herself from falling as Arnold finished. Arnold put his hands on his knees to try and catch his breath.

"How was that for a run, bucko." I said with a satisfactory smile on her face.

Arnold just smiled and came up to me.

He got really close and whispered, "How about I give you a reward." and with that he kissed me softly.

I blushed 5 shades of red. It was so nice though I couldn't help but melt into it. Unfortunately the kiss ended as Arnold pulled away. I yearned for more, but knew in the back of my mind that if he didn't break it we would both be in serious trouble. As Arnold went over to Gerald and Phoebe who decided to finish together. I quickly looked around to see if anyone noticed the kiss. Luckily everyone was to busy talking while they walked around the track to notice are little kiss. I was about to head over to where Arnold and the others where when I saw the football coach. Knowing this was my chance to go over and talk about trying out for the team. I jogged over to him and said "hey, coach Baxter."

he turned around coming face to face with me.

"Yes," he said while looking at his papers.

"I wanted to know when tryouts where for the football team." I said.

He looked up from his papers with one eyebrow raised. "listen girly I won't be having any jokes on my team. You'll get injured little girl. Now if you want to join something to get near the boys try the cheerleading team." He said

My face turned to my old scowl. "Now you listen hear coach. I'm not going to be on some prissy little cheerleading squad. I think your to scared that I will cream your dim witted boys. That still, shockingly enough get girlfriends considering there brain is the size of a pea! If your smarter then those jocks then you would know it would be highly irrational to not even let me try out." I stated with a scowl still on my face.

He seemed to be taken aback with my little outburst and said "fine if you want to try out and get yourself injured then be on this field ready to go tomorrow after school, but don't say I didn't warn you." and with that statement he walked away.

I smiled knowing I had won the argument. I walked over to the gang who was sitting on the bleachers.

"Okay, spill man. Why were you talking to coach Baxter? Phoebe won't tell us anything. She says it's your personal business." Gerald said looking at me.

"Well you don't think me being so calm and quiet was because I just magically changed. I had to take out my anger some how, so what better way then football. I've been playing since 5th grade. I was going to play last year, but I was away visiting Olga during that time and missed try outs." I said nonchalant.

"Man I knew you were doing something. There's no way you could just start acting all quiet like that for all this time." Gerald said.

"well there was another reason why I started to mellow out," I said starting to think about it.

"what's the other reasons." Gerald asked curiously.

"Nothing," I said shrugging off his question.

I looked over at Arnold and he looked at me. I could tell he was wondering what it was. I bit my lip wishing I would never have mentioned it. Luckily the bell rang signaling time for are next class. I let out a breath of relief as we walked to are next class. Me and Arnold walked together as he grabbed my hand and smiled at me. I tried to hide my blushing face behind my bangs as we headed to poetry. I sat against a window as Arnold sat in the desk next to me.

"I know you wanted to follow me to all my classes, but do you really want to take poetry." I said.

"Hey, I'm actually pretty good at poetry." he said.

"Oh okay, Arnold." I said in a sarcastic voice.

He just gave me one of those Arnold smiles and turned to face the teacher that just walked in.

She took roll then stated "Okay everyone this class period all of you are going to write a poem. I think a poem can really give you true insight about a person. So instead of talking about yourself you will write a poem. It can be anyway you want and of anything. Of course keep it school censored to an extent. Now all of you have 30 minutes to write. Get started."

I sat there thinking for a minute then started writing. Once time was called I set down my pen happy with what I wrote. People went one by one as there names were called. Not many people from the PS118 gang had this class. You had Nadine, Lila, me and Arnold. Nadine turn came up and her poem talked about how you bloom from a caterpillar to a butterfly how she wrote it though was actually quit good. Nadine's clothes are usually green and being Rhonda's best friend means she is up to date with the latest fashion, in her case it means pleated skirts and v-neck t-shirts. Her hair was blond with brown highlights and instead of 3 braids on each side. She let her hair down and put it in a Topsy tail hairstyle. After a few more people lila came up, and her poem was about a farm to city life. It was an okay poem. It was a little to literal, and im not just saying that because I'm not a fan of hers. Actually me and Lila are okay. We don't really talk, but she still hasn't told my seacrt. Well when it was a secret so were neutral with each other. Also she never comes on to Arnold. she was truly done with him after 4th grade, which helped ease the tension between me and her. Anyway her hair was now in side pigtails, she ditched the braids and let her hair loose which gave it a curly effect. She now hangs out mostly with Sheena and wears different green sundress most of the time. Again a few more people went then it was Arnold's turn.

I looked at him and thought 'this will be interesting.'

Arnold cleared his throat and started to say,

What is Courage?

Courage is...

Being responsible

Being proud of what you are

No matter how hard

Going that far

Courage is…

Never know as a zero

The true hearted hero

The bravest of them all

They will never fall

I looked at Arnold a little stunned I didn't think he could actually write, let alone poetry. I started to daze out thinking 'oh, my beloved football head. So good at everything. So perfect. Oh how I'm so lucky to have you.'

I was brought out of my thought when the teacher called my name. I stood up like everyone else and started to read my poem.

The moon comes out to play

Shinning bright lights through out the night

You wander through the streets

Step by step

Night by night

Falling for the fake light

The tricks of the moon come undone

Leaving you stranded

Broken

Not as one

What can you do

What can you say

That's what happens

when the moon comes out to play

Once I was done I sat back in my chair Arnold looked at me. I couldn't really tell what he was thinking but he was thinking about something that deals with me. I turned and looked at the clock.

'10 minutes left to go and just a few more people left,' I thought.

After everyone was done and the bell rang and the teacher let us leave. I headed out the door as Arnold followed right behind me. We walked over to are lockers and switched out our books.

"so did you like my poem," Arnold asked me.

"yeah, you surprised me football head your actually pretty good," I said as I closed my locker.

A bright smile formed on his face "thanks, Helga you did great to."

"Thanks. Now lets head to math wouldn't want to be late for calculus." I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Joy," Arnold said just as sarcastic.

I raised an eye brow at him and thought 'maybe I'm rubbing off on him because usually he will look on the bright side of things, but I guess there's no real bright side to calculus.'

The next few classes went by pretty fast and before I knew it, it was lunch time. Me, Arnold, and phoebe walked into the cafeteria and met up with Gerald in the lunch line. Unfortunately I was greeted by some boys in the lunch line while Arnold was greeted by some girls.

I groaned 'I don't want another year of boys fawning over me I already got the boy I want. Can't they just go away,' I thought.

We walked to the table and sat down. The group of people didn't leave us alone however. I looked over at Gerald and Phoebe. Gerald had his arm around Phoebe and whispered something in her ear. Phoebe only nodded at whatever he said or asked her.

"So Helga how was your break." said some guy.

'I don't even know who this person is' I thought.

I just rolled my eyes and stayed quiet. I looked over at Arnold and one of the girls that surrounded him was coming extremely close to Arnold. My blood was starting to boil. I could tell Arnold was uncomfortable, but was to nice to say anything. A guy ran his hand on my leg and my body tensed and I clinched my fist. I looked back over at Arnold. That same girl was slowly wrapping her arms around him. That's it!

I slapped the guys hand away from my leg he looked at me a little shocked I stood up fist still clinching and yelled "get your fucking hands off me. Why the fuck are you guys bothering me. Don't you guys get the hint the I'm ignoring you. Do you think I would have the slightest bit of interest in any of you. I just want to enjoy my damn lunch in piece!"

I slammed my fist against the metal table leaving a small dent. Then I swung my self around to face the girls.

"Get your slutty hands off my boyfriend. If any of you want to even get a foot near him I will rip out your intestines and make you eat it. Now all you can go fuck off!" with that I grabbed Arnold's arm and dragged him across the cafeteria.

Everyone seemed to be shocked besides the PS118 gang.

I heard Stinky say "well the old Helga's back." and then Rhonda say "I knew they would make her snap some day."

I just kept dragging Arnold through the cafeteria then out the door. When we made it outside the school building I faced. Arnold he just looked at me blank faced.

It made me feel even more irritated "and you Arnold. I thought you liked me. Heck I thought you loved me, but that must be wrong considering you let some slut snake her arms around you. I mean you didn't even care that some guys was trying to fill me up."

His face twisted into a frown as if he didn't know I was being filled up.

"also-" but before I could finish my rant he pressed his lips against me hard.

My eyes went wide but I couldn't help but kiss back wrapping my arms around him. He then spun me around and pushed me against the school building. He bit my lip, making me open up my mouth. He shoved his tongue in and roamed my mouth. Once he pulled away to breath. I asked still kind of dazed "what brought this on." He nibbled on my ear and then whispered "your mine, and just mine. If anyone is going to fill you up its going to be me." I blushed a dark red at the thought of Arnold feeling me up. My thought felt so real. Wait, real! I'm not dreaming this!

I felt Arnold's lips back on mine as I could feel his hands running up and down my leg. His hand slipped up my shirt and under my bra. He massaged my breast. It felt nice. He then pulled his hand away and started to play with my pants button. I could feel his bulge growing against my leg. Oh my God is this really going to- before I could finish my thought I heard a fake cough. Me and Arnold both faced to the direction it came from seeing Gerald shaking his head as Phoebe giggled. Arnold stepped away from me and gave a shy laugh rubbing the back of his neck.

"mm,mm,mm. Your lucky it was us that caught you and not some teacher." Gerald said.

Me and Arnold just blushed.

"You guys ready to head to class or should we give you more time." Gerald said grinning.

"ha, funny hair boy. Lets get going." I said.

then we all walked to are classes.

* * *

><p><strong>well what did you guys think so far? Did the poems sound ok? also I might change the rating to M so I get more into detail with the hormones. comments and ideas always welcome thanks. I will try and update sooner for the next chapter.<strong>


	8. An Insight of Me

**Hey fellow readers, I'm sorry this chapter took so long but my last school quarter was crazy. Also I've had some writers block on this story. I also have to say this chapter will include Sex so if you want to skip the sex scene I will put a line through where it starts to get M rated, so you will know where to stop reading. Anyway here's the next chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

I grabbed Arnold's hand squeezing it tight. My hormones were bouncing off the walls they wanted to break free and jump Arnold so bad.

'I can't hold back anymore I can't. Yes you can Helga you have done it many times before you can hold off just wait.' I thought trying to fight the urge.

I bit my lip and gave a quiet whimper, Luckily, only Arnold heard it and he gave me this look of want, but calmness at the same time.

'ugh, how can he be so calm. I'm practically dieing hear. I guess its because my beloved Arnold is just so perfect that he can fight off his hormones. Im not nearly as strong anymore. I have held them in so long and now that they finally can be free they can't be free. Does that make since?' I thought looking up at the ceiling as me and Arnold continued to walk. Classes dragged along. I mean come on how many times do we need to here about the syllabus. Finally school had ended, and I started to pack up my stuff when Arnold came up to me.

"So Helga you want to go do something?" Arnold asked

"Sure," I said happily, "but where will we go."

"Well I was thinking Bigal's Cafe, then maybe head to Avon to see a movie?" Arnold asked.

"Of course, Football head sounds like fun." I said as we walked out the classroom door.

Arnold asked "So now that were dating are you going to keep calling me football head?"

"Doi, it would feel way to weird to not call you football head, but I won't say it as often. I'm going to try and call you just Arnold more." I said sincerely.

Arnold smiled at my answer and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close as we walked.

"So what should I call you then?" He asked.

I blushed at his touch and asked "What do you mean?"

"Well you get to call me two different names, so it isn't only fair if I get to call you two different names." Arnold said.

"Well what did you have in mind?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

Arnold thought about it for a second, then said "how about bunny?"

I looked at him with a "Really" look and said "no way."

Arnold: "babe?"

Me: "boring"

Arnold: "cutie pie?"

Me: "really?"

Arnold: "Strawberry?"

Me: "Ha,ha, very funny"

Arnold: "My queen?"

Me: "hm, I like the queen part, but its to tacky."

Arnold: "Goldie locks?"

Me: "How about I call you Goldie locks

Arnold: "Angel?"

Me: "Me called an Angel are you even trying anymore"

Arnold: "sweetie"

Me: "No."

Arnold: "Pookie, wait no, that's just weird. I've been around my grandparents to much."

I Just laughed.

"oh I know Pinky" Arnold said trying to hold back his laughter.

"I'm going to pound you," I said crackling my knuckles.

"Wouldn't I do that to you." Arnold said grinning.

I turned bright red at his comment and said "shut up."

Arnold chuckled and said "Okay I got it. How about-", but before he could finish his phone went off. He answered it, and said "Whats up, Grandpa."

I sighed and walked into the Bigal's Cafe. We sat at a table as Arnold nodded and said mhm a few times, then hung up.

"So what was that about?" I asked.

"Oh, Grandpa was just telling me that he won't be back till tomorrow. Him and my grandma went away on a trip somewhere. I don't know much considering my grandma said they were going three different places all at once." Arnold told me.

"oh," was all I said as the waiter came and took are orders.

We sat around and talked about random childhood memories. I made sure though to stay clear from mentioning the shrine I used to have in the closet of him. We just started dating and I don't want him thinking I'm even more insane, then he might already think. After we finished eating we headed to the movies.

"So what should we see," I asked as we walked

"I don't know what would you like to see?" Arnold asked me.

"Well the new Amethyst of Gemworld Movie just came out and I've been wanting to see if they actually follow the comic book story line."

"Okay," Arnold said.

We got to the movies and I really enjoyed it. I looked at the movie as the girl with blond hair and a purple outfit beat up all the bad guys. My eyes wouldn't have left the screen, but that's when I felt a warm hand on mine. I stiffened and looked over at a smiling Arnold. His eyes were so dreamy. This reminds me the first time we went to see a movie together how my thoughts trailed to what he looked underneath the shirt then with his pants sliding off. I shook my head to break the thoughts. If I didn't clear my thoughts now it wouldn't end well. I looked back at Arnold and are eyes locked onto each other as we moved closer to each other. I could feel his breath on my lips, then right when we were about to kiss a big explosion happen. Me and Arnold both jumped. I looked at the screen to see Amethyst fighting a huge monster. I turned my head back to Arnold and his eyes where on the movie. I sighed and went back to watching the movie. Once it ended we walked out to see it poring rain.

"damn it ," I mumbled.

"Helga isn't your house near here?" Arnold asked me.

"Yeah, why," I asked already knowing what Arnold was going to say.

"Well lets hurry to your house before it gets any worse." Arnold said.

"Arnold I don't think it could get any wor-" but before I could finish Arnold grabbed my hand and started to sprint to my house.

I couldn't help, but be brought back to my first memory of meeting Arnold when it was raining just like this. We finally got to my house I grabbed my key from my pocket and opened the door. All that was on was the entrance light. Arnold looked around to what could be mistaken as a empty house.

"Where is everyone?" Arnold asked.

I walked to my room as Arnold followed. "what are you talking about. My house has been always been like this. Miriam is passed out on the couch after drinking all of her "Smoothies" and Bob's probably off handling some business deal or whatever."

I grabbed a towel from my drawer and tossed it to Arnold.

"Thanks," he said and started to dry himself off I grabbed a towel for myself and turned to face a shirtless Arnold.

I gulped as I stared at his toned abs. He looked over at me and smiled. I blushed and turned around. I strained out my hair. As I felt breathing on my neck. A chill went down my spine. I felt his arms creep around my waist.

"if...if you... hold onto... uh me you will... will get wet." I said trying not to stutter.

"Well how can we fix that," he whispered in my ear and started to kiss my neck. My pulse was starting to race and I could feel myself becoming wet by the second and it wasn't from the rain. He started to nibble on my neck, and I couldn't take it anymore. I spun around and pushed my lips against his, I kissed him fiercely and he kissed back just as fierce. I broke the kiss and took off my shirt throwing it in the corner out of impulse. Arnold looked down at my body. I pushed him slightly away and covered my breast feeling embarrassed. I turned my head away but Arnold gently turned my head making us come face to face.

He then said with his angelic voice "we don't have to do anything if you don't want to Helga. I'm just happy to be with you."

I smiled. 'oh my Arnold you care so much about me that your willing to put aside your manly hormones for me' I thought.

Arnold kissed me once lightly on the lips and pulled away.

"No, Arnold I have wanted this since I was in 5th grade. I'm just embarrassed, that's all." I said pulling him close again.

He looked at me questioningly and asked "5th grade?"

I thought 'oh great. Now he must really think I'm weird, better explain.'

"Listen I will explain in a second you take off your jeans and give me your shirt and I will throw your clothes in the dryer with my clothes.

Arnold started to turn pink and said "You know that would leave me just in my boxers right."

I rubbed my arm becoming more nervous "well yeah, but I don't want you to get sick, so..."

"it's okay," Arnold said pulling off his jeans.

I quickly grabbed my pajamas and closed the bathroom door and yelled through the door "i will just change in here"

"How can Arnold be so calm about everything. Shouldn't this be the other way around," I said quietly to myself. "oh great I grabbed the wrong pajamas. Oh well I've always wanted Arnold anyway."

I put it on and walked out. Arnold looked at me and his mouth dropped. I had my t-shirt dress on. I bit my lip as I saw him look me up and down. i couldn't help but take in his body either.

"Helga you look gorgeous," he said walking up to me.

"You look amazing to," I said blushing.

He smiled and was about to touch me, but pulled his hand away. He smiled again and said "like I said when your ready."

I grabbed Arnolds hand and lead him to the bed. We sat down and I said "Arnold as you probably already know I'm, well, obsessed with you, and when I was in 5th grade my time of the month happened. Thats why I became more distant because when most the girls in 5th grade where wanting to see a guy with his shirt off I was dieing to see them without their pants. Thanks to me having to start early my hormones wanted to start running loose and since I didn't want to do anything I might regret I distance myself from guys, and you especially. oh my gosh just being near you would make me want to shared off your clothes and feel every part of your body."

"But wait didn't you play football, that would be filled with guys," Arnold asked.

I laid my back down on my bed and said while looking at the ceiling "Their different. The boys I would play football with always felt more like brothers, considering what you go through in football."

It became silent for a while when I turned to my side and plopped my head on my hand looking at Arnolds toned body. I said "Arnold I always will want you to do things with me heck even just looking at you know I can feel my hormones start to race. I wanted you more then anything in the world and there would be no one else I would ever want to lose my virginity to more then you. All I ever wanted was you."

* * *

><p>Arnold gave a side smile then swiftly got on top of me. The smile was no more. It was replaced with a huge grin. I looked into his beautiful eyes as he starred into mine he lowered his lips to mine and kissed me gently. I started to melt. His kisses where just so incredible. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hand slowly roamed up and down my body. I shivered as his hand gently ran down to my thigh and up to my undies. He pushed passed my undies and started to fill my moistened self, he found my clit and played with it, making my body start to squirm with pleasure, I whimpered into the kiss. I couldn't help but want more. He removed his lips from my and started to kiss down to my neck, while he slowly slipped a finger into me. I gasped as pleasure pulsed through my body. He started to move in and out of me with his finger, then he added in another, then another.<p>

I dug my nails into his skin as I moaned. I forced his face back to mine and started to kisses him roughly. I shoved my tongue into his mouth. He groaned and shoved his fingers deeper into me.

I pulled away from his mouth and said "Oh please Arnold just take me now! Please just take me!"

Arnold slipped off my undies and pulled out his dick and I couldn't help,but glance down at it. It was big and I thought 'will it fit?'

All thought left me though as he slowly inserted himself into me. Thankfully I have played around with myself enough for it to only to hurt a little. He moaned, and moved in and out real quick hungry for more. I yelped as he hit the top of me.

He quickly pulled out and said "I'm sorry Helga I didn't mean-" but I put my finger over his lips and said calmly "its okay. it just surprised me. Keep going."

Arnold nodded and nervously slipped back inside of me. He went in and out slowly. It felt nice, but I could see he was struggling to not go faster. I smiled at how much patience he had with me, but even I started to want more. It just wasn't enough.

"Arnold faster, go faster," I said lustfully.

He didn't hesitate to go faster. He thrusted into me faster and harder. I could feel myself coming closer with each trust.

"More Arnold more," I screamed.

He forced himself into me so hard I could feel my body release its juices all over.

Arnold then quickly pulled out and cam all over my shirt dress. He rolled off of me laying on the bed I pulled my shirt dress off and laid against his chest.

"I love you Arnold." I said snuggling into his neck.

He lifted up my head to where I was looking into his eyes and said "I love you to Helga."

A goofy smile appeared on my face. 'I can't believe it. Its like a dream come true, but its not a dream and that's the best part.' I thought.

Me and Arnold went under the covers and we feel asleep never letting each other go through out the whole night.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? the next chapter will contain the football try outs I haven't started writing it yet, so I can't really give you guys a heads up on what that in tells, but I defiantly could use some ideas to help keep this story moving forward. Like I said early been having some writers block and I like hearing your guys ideas. Thanks for reading! :D<strong>


End file.
